


Festive Mood

by ElizabethTethras



Series: Female Cadash/Varric romance [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Festivals, Fluff, Romance, romance fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethTethras/pseuds/ElizabethTethras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Years is a time of celebration and Varric is determined to make sure the Inquisitor enjoys it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festive Mood

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing this at 4am O_o so if there are a lot of grammar mistakes, I blame my lack of sleep

Whole of Skyhold was celebrating, New Year’s, soldiers were challenging each other with drinking contests, mercenaries were dancing to the new songs the bards prepared, even Cassandra and Cullen seemed to enjoy the festivities. 

But there was one person who seemed to be missing and Varric intends to find her. The inquisitor. The person who made all this possible, who risked her life on many occasions to bring the soldiers home alive. 

“If I were the inquisitor where would I be hiding?” He muttered to himself. ‘Mmm…I would go somewhere quiet where I could observe the people from a distance…. the battlements!’ He took off and started to climb the stairs, grunting to himself of how many there were. 

It didn’t take him long after to find her, standing on the exact same spot where she first met Hawke and looking down to the people. 

“You know, it’s much more fun than what it looks like.” He explained and she quickly turned to him as if startled from a daydream. 

“Ah, you know me, Varric.” She started, turning her gaze back to the party below, “this is always how I enjoyed festivals.” 

There was a prolonged silence and Varric was the first to break it, “Did you go to festivals a lot?” he asked and she shifted uncomfortably. 

“Not really…” she paused then continued, “I didn’t really have many friends to enjoy them with, being part of the Carta and all…you make more enemies than friends.” She said not shifting her gaze. 

He considered this for a moment, then he took her hand and brightly informed her, “Elizabeth Cadash. Will you go with me to the New Year’s festival? I heard it is grand.” He smiled and her eyes widened, a blush creeping onto her face.  
“I…ah…yes.” She smiles and lets him guide her to the festival while walking down the stairs, she holds Varric’s hand closer, “I hope they have that delicious potato on a stick.” 

“Oh I was sure I saw some, unless Sera got to them first.” He jokes with her, trying to hide his own blush. 

 

The festival was significant and he was enjoying every minute with Queen, she laughed brightly when he cracked his jokes and he was even able to bargain some potato on a sticks from Sera. Much to his delight she agreed to dance with him when the next song starts. 

The dance is where he let his talents as a bard shine, dancing with her is circles, lifting her occasionally, bringing her close at the finale he let her drop backward she gasped tightening her grip on him, to her reacting he simply smiled and whispered into her ear. 

“Don’t worry, I will never let you fall.” She relaxed and smiled her eyes looking at him and he could swear to Andraste that was able to see the universe in them, thousands of stars shining in her eyes. He lifted her, not taking his eyes of her, he was enchanted by her. 

‘I got to tell her!’ He thought to himself, ‘Tell her how beautiful she is. How she makes me feel. How much I love her.’ His thoughts were running wild and only now released she was looking at him while he stared at her. 

“Ah…I…uh…” he cleared his throat, collecting his thoughts, “I want to tell you something…” he finally said. 

“I- “ 

“Varric, follow me.” She told him, stretching out her hand, he took it and she followed her with curiosity. 

We went to the back of the tavern and she guided me into some bushes, “I almost get the impression you want to lead me into a trap.” She turned to me and I noticed her face was bright red I thought she had a high fever. She smiled slightly and moved closer, “You could say that…” 

Her lips were inch away from him, he moved, closing the distance, almost out of instinct. My hand wrapped around her waist and pushed her against the wall, she parted her lips, inviting him in, our tongues touching and exploring each other’s mouths. His heart beating hard against his chest, he can abarely believe this is real. 

“I haven’t seen her all day, Iron Bull…l” they heard a voice and froze “…or do I care enough to search for her, just so you can have a drinking contest.” It was the Seeker and Varric placed his hand over the inquisitor’s mouth and then made his way kissing her down the neck, muffling her moans. 

“It’s not just a drinking contest. Seeker, it’s a prove of strength and hon-oh…” he stopped. 

“What?” the Seeker said with curiosity in her voice. 

“Uh…I just had an idea! Why don’t you join me?! Let’s go.” He yelled and you could hear some shuffling. Varric was busy unbuttoning Elizabeth’s shirt to kiss the skin underneath. 

“What?! No!” Seeker shouted, “Put me down at once!” and their voices faded and Varric removed his hand from her mouth to concentrate on her clothing. 

He gasped as he felt a hand slip down his tunic, he looked up at her, “What? If you are going to wear such revealing outfit…” she continued exploring shamelessly “…and be this close to me, do you really think that I could keep my hand to myself?” 

He chuckled and kissed her again, “I love you.” He whispered putting his forehead against hers. 

“I love you too, Varric.” She beamed, “though, I am a lot better at showing my love, than expressing it in words.” Her hands cuffed his balls and he moaned loudly, “…that’s what I have you for.” He put his head on her shoulder bit her lip to hold back more moans, but he sure wasn’t going to be the only one moaning behind the bushes so he made his hand useful. 

 

Later that night Varric was watching Queen get some drinks when Tiny scoffed near him. 

“So, the Boss and you huh?”  
Varric looked up at him, “I see gossip spreads like wildfire.” Varric said chuckling. 

“Nah, saw you behind the bush, trying to be sneaky.” He took a gulp from his drink. 

“So you did notice? I was wondering…how did the drinking contest with the Seeker go?” he asked as Queen returned with some drinks in her hand. 

“Ha!” he took another gulp, “she can barely hold one round of drinks!” He gestured his cup to Queen. 

“Boss! You and me. You on?” he suggested. She put the drinks down and seemed to consider for a moment. 

“Mmmm and end up in a random location the next morning with little to no memory of the night before?... You’re on.” 

“Oh I know one of the possible locations you might end up tomorrow.” He replied, elbowing Varric.

Queen blushed, she sat down and took a mug, “Right. Well let’s get started then!” And downed the whole drink in one gulp.


End file.
